


It cannot be...

by Bellemainec



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellemainec/pseuds/Bellemainec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the battle at Pellenor Fields, an impossible sight seizes the gaze of ... Inspired by a shot from the trailer, so it is a Moviefic, but would certainly fit within the bookverse as well! Sorry for the mystery, but trying to keep some suspense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It cannot be...

It cannot be.

Eyes that have seen too much death, too much destruction, too much horror, refuse to lie.

It cannot be.

The stench of death lingers over the battlefield, hovers like some foul carrion eating bird bred in the depths of Mordor.

I look again, and once more my eyes refuse to lie.

It cannot be.

So much blood; it runs over everything. Men, horses, mail, grass, earth, leather, iron. It taints all; it heralds death.

It cannot be.

Scarlet blood dappling forest green cloaks. Men of Rohan no more, they are but memory, but loss, but grief.

It cannot be.

Golden hair, tumbled carelessly about shoulders that were ever ready to bear arms. No blood mars those flaxen strands.

Skin as pale as snow, unmarred by blood, yet streaked with earth. No breath stirs and yet a sword still lies within reach of the gloved hand.

It cannot be.

No smile to greet me. Eyes that remain closed against the sight of the carnage around us, against the loss of our King. No sign of life.

It cannot be.

I gather the motionless form into my arms, the golden head falls back over the crook of my elbow, and I look at her sweet face.

It must not be.

Grief mixes with anger, despair joins rage and my cry demands an answer from the sky above.

"Eowyn! Eowyn! How come you here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings: Return of the King belongs primarily to J.R.R. Tolkein, but this fic would not exist without New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson et al, who are possibly too talented to belong to this world. This is work of fiction only, and means no infringement on the rights of any, its sole purpose is to entertain. No money will be made from this in any fashion. This was originally posted in 2004.


End file.
